


Secrets of the deep

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Tales of quaratine [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Data of a novel I want to publish, Gen, There isn't much on this one, This one happens in the depths of the ocean, all made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Series: Tales of quaratine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674385
Kudos: 1





	Secrets of the deep

The depths of the ocean. A dark and unexplored place. No mortal knows what's in there. That's why mythical water creatures hide in there. Mermaids and tritons, and their more dangerous cousins. Great sea monsters, and prehistorical creatures that hide from sunlight. Once, the great shark Megalodon was the king, but lost that place to the Kraken, and the Kraken to a creature that remained discreet for a long time.

Not being really big, that creature was feared by everyone in the depths of the ocean. If you didn't see the head, seemed to be a gigantic snake, like 20 meters long, maybe more. The head looked like a human head, seemed some kind of merman-snake like. A man from head to waist, and the rest of a sea snake. His right eye was from a snake, and scales covered that side of his face. The left side was completely human. His skin was pale, but his scales were dark, and his hair was long enough to cover all his human part. He didn't want anyone to recognize him, but he didn't know if there was anyone alive that could do it. He didn't even know which year was.

The Kraken swam next to him, and he put his hand on the giant squid's skin. They swam together for a while, until the Kraken went up. The man didn't follow him. He was way too scared to go to the surface. But there was someone he wanted to see. Someone he once called brother, and which he made him kill himself. No one knew he came back from the death, only the demon he made a deal with. So he stayed down in the sea, not being seen by anyone, too scared to face reality. He would stay in there, forever, unless something changed. But nothing would change soon, and he didn't know how long he waited for that change.


End file.
